Grandparents Born in the Months of the Years (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure! is a Custom Barney Movie made by SuperMalechi. It first was first shown in movie theatures on March 3, 1997 in the USA, July 5, 1997 in Canada, November 27, 1997 in the UK, and Janurary 3, 1998 in Australia, then released on VHS in August 6, 1997 by Buena Vista Home Video. This Barney movie is produced by Lyrick Studios. In November 22, 2012, an 15th anniversary of this came out in theatures, along with a 3D version of this. In 1998, Barney's Great Adventure would be a semi remake of this movie. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on an exciting adventure to some exciting places for some magical land of imagination fun. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Carlos *Seth *Shawn *Julie *Tosha *Chip *Tosha's Mom (cameo) *Tosha's Dad (cameo) *Mrs. Goldfish *Marching Band Musicians *Fancy Restaurant Waitresses and Customers *Sugerplum Ballet Dancers *Happy Tap Dancers *Circus Actors *Circus Clowns *Mr. Pillford the Juggler *Hot Air Balloon Passengers *Mr. Mike the Hot Air Balloon Passenger *Twinken Songs #Let's Play Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Just Imagine #The Land of Make Believe #Imagine #The Adventure Song #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald #Riding in the Car #The Library #Who's Inside It #Castles So High #Here Kitty, Kitty #She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #The Marching Song #The Dance of the Suger Plum Fairies #Happy Dancin' #If All The Raindrops #Good Manners #The Yum Yum Song #When the Circus Comes to Town #Laugh With Me! #Colors All Around #Try and Try Again #We're Gonna Find a Way #The Rainbow Song #It's Good to Be Home #Dream (Twinken's Tune) #Friendship Song #Everyone Is Special #Someone to Love You Forever #I Love You End Credit Music #The Land of Make-Believe #Laugh With Me #Imagine Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie is also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Toy Story 2". *The version of "I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Great Adventure" (low-pitched), expect it was sung with two verses that were used in this movie, and mixed with a Randy Newman arrangement. Plus, this version also has the same vocals from "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" (low-pitched). *The lightning and filming cameras are the same as the ones from "Barney's Great Adventure". *The animations for things such as the magic to turn things to other things are made by Hanna Barbrena. *This movie does not takes place at the school, the playground, or the treehouse. Instead, It takes place at Tosha's house, and her backyard. *After the opening credits to the movie, the kids are playing at Tosha's Backyard. *Before the song "Let's Play Together" starts, Barney comes to life, and tells the kids that they are going to play in Tosha's backyard. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, Carlos' "Barney!" was voiced by Michael (protayed by Brian Eppes) from "Let's Help Mother Goose!", except it was mixed with Carlos' Late 1994/1995-1998 voice, Seth's "Barney!" was voiced by Michael (protayed by Brian Eppes) from "Four Seasons Day!", except it was mixed with Seth's 1994-1997 voice, Shawn's "Barney!" is taken from "Once Upon A Time", Tosha's "Barney!" is taken from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", Julie's "Barney!" is taken from "Gone Fishing!" and Chip's "Barney!" is taken from "Let's Eat!". *After Let's Play Together, Baby Bop and BJ arrive to Tosha's Backyard, and greet Barney and the kids. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at Tosha's Backyard and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is the same as Michael's from "Having Tens of Fun" (when Michael arrives with his soccer clothes including his soccer shirt, his soccer shorts and soccer shoes, and he says "Hi!" and Kathy, Min, and Tosha say "Hi Michael! what's up?! , and then, Michael says "Hi everybody! I was walking to soccer practice and stop to say "Hello".), except it was pitched up to +1, mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice and a bit slown down, and Baby Bop's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon A Time". *This is another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, after "Here Kitty, Kitty", he was trying to find that cat from the castle, Then, he was climbing up the castle to rescue the cat, and he falls down the castle stairs. Also, Before the big parade, and The Marching Song starts, he slips on a skateboard, goes too fast, and Then, he falls down, and bumps his knee on the sidewalk. *When BJ screams "NOOOOOOO!!!!" while he sees that the cat has escaped, the sound clip was voiced by Cartman from "Go God Go" (when Cartman sees that there's no such thing as a Nintendo Wii), except it was pitched up to +2, and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ screams while starting to fall down the castle stairs, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Stuck in the Wringer" (when SpongeBob flies into Mr. Krabs and the customers), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *During a scene which BJ slips on a skateboard, goes too fast, and Then, he falls down, and bumps his tail on the sidewalk, *When BJ screams as he is riding on a skateboard too fast, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the Cyclops), except it was pitched down to -1, mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice and a bit slown down. *When BJ yells "Whoa!" as he continues skateboarding way too fast, BJ's "Whoa!" is the same from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!" (when Carlos walks past him with a cowboy hat). *When BJ yells "Ouch!" after he bumps his tail on the sidewalk, the sound clip is voiced by SpongeBob (voiced by Tom Kenny) from "Jellyfishing" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are stung on the bottoms by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *After BJ skateboards too fast, and falls down, and bumps his tail on the sidewalk, He tells Barney that his tail hurts a little bit. And Then, Barney puts a big bandage cast on BJ's hurt tail to make it feel better. *After "The Rainbow Song", the faster flying airplane log is used. *During the faster flying airplane log scene, the Thomas & Friends Season 3 Runaway Theme is used, except it was mixed with a Randy Newman arrangement. It would be used in Thomas & Friends Season 3 episodes, with the Randy Newman arrangement cut off. *When BJ asks "What's that?!" while asking Barney what's wrong with the airplane log, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Kette, and the kids scream while they are flying on the airplane log too fast because they are flying through hot air balloons, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" (when SpongeBob and Patrick say "Man Ray!"), except it was pitched up to +1, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Mirrorland" (when Chuckie is being flipped by the mirror and falls into the box), except it was pitched down to -1, BJ's scream is the same as Lightning McQueen's scream from "Rescue Squad Mater" (when Lightning McQueen is trapped in the burning building), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Scooter's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Scooter's voice, Miss Etta's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear"), except it was mixed with Miss Etta's voice, Carlos's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob, and he falls inside it), except it was pitched up to +1, Seth's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +6, Shawn's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick got caught by the cyclops), except it was pitched up to +1, Julie's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "E.T. The Extra Terrestrail" (when Elliot is scared of E.T. in the cornfield), Tosha's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of a bear), except it was pitched up to +1, and Chip's scream is the same as Butters' scream from "The Death of Eric Cartman" (when Butters runs away from Cartman), except it was pitched up to +2, except it was mixed with Chip's 1997 voice. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter Mncutty, Miss Etta Kette, and the kids scream "NOOOO!!" while they are flying on the airplane log too fast because they are flying through hot air balloons, Barney's "NOOOO!!" was voiced by Eric Cartman (voiced by Trey Parker) from "Go God Go" (when Cartman is pulled by Liane to school, second "NOOOO!!"), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's "NOOOO!!" was voiced by Chuckie Finster (voiced by Christine Cavahaugh) from "Rugrats in Paris" (when Chuckie bursts into the church doors), except it was sped up and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's "NOOOO!!" was voiced by Larry the Cucumber (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) from "The End of Silliness", except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Scooter's "NOOOO!!" was voiced by Shao Kahn (voiced by Steve Ritchie) from "Mortal Kombat II" (when Shao Kahn turns into a statue and explodes into pieces), except it was pitched up to +8, Miss Etta's "NOOOO!!" was voiced by Chuckie (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) from "Curse of the Werewuff" (when Angelica laughs evilly and walks away), except it was pitched down to -5, Carlos' "NOOOO!!" was voiced by Eric Cartman (voiced by Trey Paker) from "Jewpacabra" (when the boy's head explodes, and the mom screams), except it was pitched up to +5, Seth's "NOOOO!!" was voiced by Eric Cartman from "Jewpacabra" (when Gerald and Shelia slice off the lamb's head, and Cartman freaks out), except it was pitched up to +5, Shawn's "NOOOO!!" was voiced by Hamiliton from "The Sandlot" (when the kids see that the beast got their baseball), except it was pitched down to -1, Julie's "NOOOO!!" was voiced by Jimmy Neutron (voiced by Debi Derryberry) from "Broadcast Blues" (when Jimmy is freaked out as Cindy is brought in), except it was pitched up to +3, Tosha's "NOOOO!!" was voiced by Arthur (voiced by Michael Yarmush) from "The Rat Who Came to Dinner" (when Arthur sees that his family has Mr. Ratburn's faces on it), except it was mixed with Tosha's Late 1994/1995-1997 voice, and Chip's "NOOOO!!" was voiced by Jimmy Neutron from "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" (when Jimmy's rocket's engine explodes), except it was pitched down to -1. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter Mncutty, Miss Etta Kette, and the kids yell "Whoa!" while they are flying on the airplane log too fast, because they are flying through hot air balloons, Barney's "Whoa!" is the same from "Barney's Great Adventure", except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's "Whoa!" is the same as SpongeBob's "Whoa!" from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie!" (when SpongeBob and Patrick jump off the Patty Wagon), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's "Whoa!" is the same from "Imagination Island", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice and pitched down to -1, Scooter's "Whoa!" is the same from "Barney's Super Singing Circus", Miss Etta's "Whoa!" is the same as Barney's from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", except it was mixed with Miss Etta's voice, and the kids' "Whoa!" is the same from "Going Places!". *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, and the kids continue scream while they are flying on the airplane log too fast, Barney's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kids" (when Cartman sees that he has turned into a ginger kid), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs out of the park, holding his arm), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob poured all the soap in his eyes), except it was pitched down to -1, Scooter's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was mixed with Scooter's voice, Miss Etta's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear"), except it was mixed with Miss Etta's voice, Carlos's scream is the same as Jimmy's scream from "Journey to the Center of Carl" (when Jimmy and Sheen slide down Carl's tongue and fall into his stomach), Seth's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick thinks his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched down to +7, Shawn's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick got caught by the cyclops), Julie's scream is the same as Elliot's third scream from "E.T. The Extra Terrestrail" (when Elliot gets scared by the noises in the cornfield), except it was double slown down, Tosha's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of a bear), and Chip's scream is the same as Butters' scream from "The Death of Eric Cartman" (when Butters runs away from Cartman), except it was pitched up to +2, slown down and mixed with Chip's 1997 voice. *When Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter Mncutty, Miss Etta Kette, and the kids scream before the flying airplane log crashes into the bushes, flowers, plants, and trees in Tosha's Backyard, Baby Bop's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Stuck in the Wringer" (when SpongeBob flies into Mr. Krabs and the customers), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season. 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same from "SpongeBob's Frozen Face Off" (when SpongeBob and the gang slide down a icy cliff), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Scooter's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was mixed with Scooter's voice, Miss Etta's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear"), except it was mixed with Miss Etta's voice, five of the kids' scream is the same scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of a bear), and Seth's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Breath of Fresh Squidward" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are launched off by a digger), except it was pitched up to +6 and mixed with Seth's 1996 voice. *When Barney yells "Whoa!" before the flying airplane log crashes into the bushes, flowers, plants, and trees in Tosha's Backyard, Barney's "Whoa!" is taken from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice. *When the flying airplane log crashes into the bushes, flowers, plants and trees, the crash sound is taken from "Horrid Lorry" (when Lorry 2 falls off a cliff). *After "I Love You", When the kids leave the night time outside at the backyard to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from "Barney's Great Adventure" (when the kids and Cody's grandparents and Abby's baby sister see Barney back to a doll, with Twinken beside him, and the Barney doll winks) is used, except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with a Randy Newman arrangement. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Once Upon A Time. *Seth wear the same clothes (as Adam did) in "Honey We Shrunk Ourselves". *Shawn wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. *Julie wear the same hair-style and clothes from Camera Safari. *Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes from Once Upon a Time. *Chip wear the same clothes from Barney in Outer Space. *Tosha's Mom wear the same hair-style and clothes from A Very Special Delivery. *Tosha's Dad wear the same clothes from A Very Special Delivery. *On the special "Barney's Best Adventure!", which was released the same day as the VHS release, that home video would also feature clips from this movie. *The Barney doll used in this movie was also seen in "Rock with Barney" instead of the Season 2 one. *Even though the Barney costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day is used for the film, the one from "If the Shoe Fits...." is used in the teaser trailer, and his voice from "Imagination Island" is used.. *This movie was shot and produced in July 10-15, 1996. *In the original 1997 home video movie, It has Barney's Stop, Look & Be Safe! (1996) / Barney's On Again, Off Again (1997) / Barney's Stu-u-pendous School Fun VHS Preview, and the preview for those videos is announced by Tosha' mom who is played by J.D. Mosley, and her voice was also heard in "Imagination Island", and she works at Toronto, Ontario, Canada, and the kind of studio in Toronto, Ontario, Canada that she works for the Barney preview is called "The Movie Kids Studio". *The preview for this movie is annouced by Gabi from Sesame Street, and she works at New York City, USA. Quotes Quote 1 *(after Here Kitty, Kitty) *BJ: I must find that cat from the castle. (runs to get the cat from the castle, untill the cat runs away. BJ looks through the window) W-w-w-w-what the?! (screaming) NOOOOOO!!!! *Baby Bop: She's so pretty! *BJ: Barney, have you seen her?! *Barney: I had her! Come along and see her, BJ! *BJ: Alright, I'll be right there! (falls down the castle stairs) Aaaahh! *Barney: Oh no! BJ! (BJ lands down to the bottom) Are you alright?! *BJ: (as Barney helps him up) Yes. Nothing hurts. *Barney: Good. Closed-captioned version *BJ:I must find that cat from the castle. What the?! (yelling) No! *Baby Bop: She's so pretty! *BJ: Barney, have you seen her?! *Barney: I had her! Come along and see her, BJ! *BJ: Alright, I'll be right there! (screams) *Barney: Oh no! BJ! *(loud crash) *Barney: Are you alright?! *BJ: Yes. Nothing hurts. *Barney: Good. Quote 2 *BJ; I love to march, Barney. *Barney: Oh, BJ, watch out for that skateboard!!! *BJ: (steps on a skateboard and starts skating away) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Help me guys! Whoa! (falls down, and bumps his tail on the sidewalk) Ouch!! *Barney: (as he, Baby Bop, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids rush over to BJ to help him) Oh, my! *BJ: (laying on the sidewalk, groaning) Ohh, aye-yi-yi. *Barney: (as he helps BJ up) Oh, my! goodness! What happened?! Are you all right, BJ? *BJ: Yes! I'm fine, Barney. I just rode a skateboard too fast, bumped into the people, and I fell down and bumped my tail on the sidewalk. I didn't mean to. *Barney: Oh, I see. *BJ: And it hurts a little bit and is sore. *Barney: Oh, BJ! You're right. And you need a big bandage cast on your tail to make it feel better. *BJ: You will, Barney? *Barney: That's a great idea! Whoa! (uses his magic, and a big bandage appears, and puts it on BJ's hurt tail) Closed-captioned version *BJ; I love to march, Barney. *Barney: Oh, BJ, watch out for that skateboard! *BJ: (screaming) Help me guys! Whoa! Ouch! *Barney: Oh, my! *BJ: (groaning) Ohh, aye-yi-yi. *Barney: Oh my goodness! What happened?! Are you all right, BJ? *BJ: Yes! I'm fine, Barney. I just rode a skateboard too fast, bumped into the people, and I fell down and bumped my tail on the sidewalk. *Barney: Oh, I see. *BJ: And it hurts a little bit and is sore *Barney: Oh, BJ! You're right. And you need a big bandage cast on your tail to make it feel better. *BJ: You will, Barney? *Barney: That's a great idea! Whoa! Quote 3: *Barney: I think there's something wrong with our airplane! *BJ: What's that?! *Barney: The brakes! And we're flying around hot-air balloons!! *All: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *Scooter: Oh no! I'm scared! *BJ: What's wrong with the brakes?! *Barney: (yelling) I think they are somewhere!! *All: NOOOO!! *BJ: And these hot-air balloons are surrounding us! *All: Whoa! *Shawn: (yelling) I don't wanna get hurt! *Chip: (yelling) Me too! *BJ: Yeah, and I think this is getting worse!! *All: (continue screaming) AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! *Barney: (yelling) We can't take it anymore!! We lost the brakes! Hold on tight! *Shawn: (yelling) Help! *BJ: (yelling) It's okay, Shawn!! *Baby Bop: (yelling) Oh, oh! Tell me when it's over!! *Barney: (yelling) Okay! We going down! (as the airplane log goes down) Whoa! *Miss Etta: Goodness! *All (except Barney: Whoa!): (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! *(the flying airplane log crashes into the bushes, flowers, plants and trees) *Barney: Is everyone okay? *BJ: Yeah, we're okay. Where's Chip? *(Chip gets up, covered in leaves) *Chip: I'm right here. *Barney: Are you okay? *Chip: (brushes the leaves off him) Yes, I got knocked out by the bushes, flowers, plants and trees from that fast airplane log. Closed-captioned version *Barney: I think there's something wrong with our airplane! *BJ: What's that?! *Barney: The brakes! And we're flying around hot-air balloons! *(all screaming) *Scooter: Oh no! I'm scared! *BJ: What's wrong with the brakes?! *Barney: I think they are somewhere! *All: No! *BJ: And these hot-air balloons are surrounding us! *All: Whoa! *Shawn: I don't wanna get hurt! *Chip: Me too! *BJ: Yeah, and I think this is getting worse! *(all screaming) *Barney: We can't take it anymore! We lost the brakes! *Shawn: Help! *BJ: It's okay, Shawn! *Baby Bop: Oh, oh! Tell me when it's over! *Barney: Okay! We going down! Whoa! *Miss Etta: Goodness! *BJ: Oh no! We're gonna crash! *Barney: Whoa! *(loud crash) *Barney: Is everyone okay? *BJ: Yeah, we're okay. Where's Chip? *Chip: I'm right here. *Barney: Are you okay? *Chip: Yes, I got knocked out by the bushes, flowers, plants and trees from the crash. Release Dates *March 3, 1997 (USA Theatures) *July 5, 1997 (CAN Theatures) *November 27, 1997 (UK Theatures *August 6, 1997 (US & CAN VHS) *Janurary 3, 1998 (AUS Theatures) *Feburary 27, 1998 (UK VHS) Previews 1997 Opening #Green Warning Screens (Late 90's) #Buena Vista Home Video (1989-2002) #Coming Soon to Theatures logo #Mulan Teaser Trailer #Coming Soon to Comedy Central Logo #South Park Commercial #Now Avaliable to Own to Videocassette logo #The Toys Who Saved Christmas Preview #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Barney's Stop, Look & Be Safe! (1996) / Barney's On Again, Off Again (1997) / Barney's Stu-u-pendous School Fun VHS Preview #Stay Tuned After The Feature For a Message (Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure version) #Feature Presentation logo (1994-1999) #Green Notice Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1997 version) #Opening To Film Closing #End Credits #Bonus Barney & Friends Season 2 1993 episode: Having Tens of Fun! #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure CD & Cassette Preview #Buena Vista Home Video (1989-2002, silent) Bonus Barney & Friends Season 2 1993 episode: Having Tens of Fun! This bonus episode is after the movie. The Story Plot Kathy, Min, and Tosha are waving goodbye to the other children, and they are playing a game of hopscotch as they sing "One Two Buckle My Shoe". Then, After that, Michael arrives in his soccer clothes and greets Kathy, Min and Tosha. Then the kids play "Hide and Seek" while Michael counts to ten. Then Barney comes to life. After Michael counts to ten, he hears somebody saying "Ready or not, here I come". Michael wonders who said that. Then Barney scares him by accident, causing Michael to tell "YIKES!". Then, Michael thought it was bmBarney, but it isn't, so the two find out it's Mr. Tenagain. Then, Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Tosha *Min *Kathy *Michael *Mr. Tenagain Songs #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Aiken Drum #The Ants Go Marching #A Big Parade of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his *Baby Bop has her *The Barney costume *The Barney voice *The Baby Bop costume *The Baby Bop voice *The sizes of eight green spots on the Barney costume from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name's back were three Category:Barney Movie Category:1997 films